The present invention relates to covers for use on multimedia outlets or other telecommunication outlets.
Multimedia outlets typically include a variety of cable connectors or jacks mounted in an outlet box for receiving cables carrying telecommunications signals. The connectors and jacks might include video, computer, or telephone data connectors such as coaxial cable connectors, twisted pair connectors, or fiber optic connectors. Because the connectors are used for different applications, there is a need for a connector designation system for distinguishing each connector in a multimedia outlet.
In addition, the connectors may be mounted into outlet boxes using snap-fit connector modules. Although snap-fit connector modules allow for easy assembly, it is desirable to prevent the modules from being removed from the multimedia outlet too easily. Therefore, there is a need to retain the various assemblies preventing the modules from being removed from the multimedia outlet.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a cover assembly for covering an outlet box. The assembly includes a cover plate and an insert piece having a middle member and two retention members. The cover plate defines a cover aperture which receives the middle member of the insert piece. The retention members of the insert piece abut a back surface of the cover plate. The insert piece may define a connector aperture for receiving a cable connector.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to incorporating designation figures on the insert piece as described above. The insert piece may also include tabs extending from a rear surface of the insert piece.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a strap for use with the assembly described above. The strap defines mounting apertures for receiving snap-fit connector modules. The strap may define shelves along two opposed sides for receiving the retention members of an insert piece. The strap may also define tab slots for receiving the tabs of the insert piece.